parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Naveen Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Wendy Darling - Bridget (Vampirina) *Tinker Bell - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *John Darling - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Michael Darling - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Captain Hook - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Mr. Smee - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Lost Boys Played By: **Slighty - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) **Twins - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) and Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) **Cubby - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) **Nibbs - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) **Tootles - Pinocchio *Tiger Lily - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Indian Chief - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) *Nana - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *George Darling - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Mary Darling - Rapunzel (Tangled) Scenes *Naveen Pan Part 1-Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right") *Naveen Pan Part 2-Meet the Darling Family *Naveen Pan Part 3-Bedtime/The Shadow *Naveen Pan Part 4-Naveen Chases His Shadow/Bridget and Naveen Meet *Naveen Pan Part 5-Beanstalk Jack and Cody Meet Naveen/Red In a Sulky Wood *Naveen Pan Part 6-Naveen Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Naveen Pan Part 7-Meet Captain Facilier And The Thieves/Lawrence Vs Louis the Alligator *Naveen Pan Part 8-Captain Facilier Attacks Naveen and the Darling Children *Naveen Pan Part 9-Meet the Lost Boys/Red Tries to Kill Bridget *Naveen Pan Part 10-"Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Naveen Pan Part 11-Naveen and Bridget Meets the Mermaids/Captain Facilier Kidnaps Tiana *Naveen Pan Part 12-Naveen tricks Captain Facilier/Saving Tiana *Naveen Pan Part 13-Captain Facilier's Next Plan *Naveen Pan Part 14-"What Makes the Red Man Red" *Naveen Pan Part 15-Red Helps Captain Facilier *Naveen Pan Part 16-Big Chief Naveen/I Had a Mother Once *Naveen Pan Part 17-"Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Facilier *Naveen Pan Part 18-"The Elegant of Captain Facilier"/A Bomb! *Naveen Pan Part 19-Naveen Cares About Red *Naveen Pan Part 20-Naveen vs. Captain Facilier/The Codfish *Naveen Pan Part 21-Home Again/Ending Credits Movie Used *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *The Princess and the Frog *Vampirina *Goldie & Bear *The Rescuers Down Under *Miles from Tomorrowland *The Sword in the Stone *Winnie the Pooh *Big Hero 6 *The Jungle Book; 1967 *Pinocchio *Pocahontas *Tangled Gallery Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Naveen as Peter Pan Bridget (Vampirina).jpg|Bridget as Wendy Darling Goldie-&-Bear-Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Tinker Bell Jack in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Beanstalk Jack as John Darling Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Michael Darling IMG_6786.JPG|Dr. Facilier as Captain Hook Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence as Mr. Smee Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Tick-Tock Crocodile Miles in Miles from Tomorrowland.jpg|Miles Wart.jpg|Wart Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|and Pinocchio as The Lost Boys Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Tiger Lily Chief Powhatan in Pocahontas.jpg|Chief Powhatan as the Indian Chief Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Nana Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as George Darling Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Mary Darling Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof